Insanity
Insanity, also known as madness, is a general term for certain abnormal behavioural patterns, typically associated with those suffering from mental illness. Those suffering from insanity often cannot interact with normal society, and frequently require long-term treatment in a medical facility such as St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Prolonged exposure to certain curses, such as the Cruciatus Curse or the Imperius Curse, may cause this condition. It can also be inflicted by certain types of potions, either temporarily or permanently, such as the Drink of DespairHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 28 (The Missing Mirror) (Harry comments "Your brother drank a potion that drove him out of his mind.") and possibly Essence of Insanity. Listening to Fwooper song for a sufficiently long period can also cause this condition.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) Shock Spells may be a treatment for this condition. In 1991, as Vernon Dursley wildly drove the Dursley family and Harry Potter to various locations in the hope of shaking off following wizards, Dudley Dursley ventured the suggestion that he had gone mad.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3 - (The Letters from No One) In his earlier years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ronald Weasley, particularly in the early stages of their association, often claimed that Hermione Granger was insane because she was clever, read excessively and for pleasure, and retained information which was never of adequate interest for him to notice it. Starting in the summer of 1995, the Daily Prophet, under pressure from the British Ministry of Magic, ran a smear campaign claiming, among other things, that Harry Potter's assertion that Lord Voldemort had returned was a sign that he had gone insane, which only ended when Voldemort's return was proven following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Albus Dumbledore, who was also a prime factor in an attempt to spread Harry's claim, was also considered insane for the duration. When Harry gave an interview to Rita Skeeter regarding these events on Valentine's Day 1996, he wondered how people would react to it, suspecting that for many people it would simply confirm that he was completely insane, "not least because his story would be appearing alongside utter rubbish about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 26 - (Seen and Unforeseen) Peeves made this claim of Remus Lupin with a tune to match. "Lupin! Loony, loony, Lupin!" Known insane individuals *According to Albus Dumbledore, people have been driven to insanity attempting to realise the visions provided by the Mirror of Erised. *According to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, many Azkaban prisoners were driven insane from just a few weeks of exposure to the Dementors' negative influence,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 8 (Flight of the Fat Lady) talking and screaming in their sleep,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 19 (The Servant of Lord Voldemort) and some even stopped eating and chose death.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 27 (Padfoot Returns) *As Uric the Oddball is known to have listened to Fwooper song for several months non-stop, as well as to have engaged in various eccentric behaviours, he was most likely insane. Also the look on his face and his jellyfish-hat lead to this belief. *According to legend, Snickerton became insane following an attempt to have rival tailor Delfina Crimp arrested for being a witch. He found himself unable to make clothing without it being torn to shreds, and held the delusion that he was being stalked by a giant pair of invisible scissors, though it is more likely that Crimp followed him throughout his life and shredded his clothing with her Severing Charm.Wonderbook: Book of Spells - Chapter 4, Part 1 *Frank and Alice Longbottom were driven insane due to prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse by Bartemius Crouch Jr. and the Lestranges. They were permanent residents of the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and no longer seemed to recognise their son.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 30 (The Pensieve) *An old Muggle tramp Harry Potter saw when shopping with the Dursleys apparently was insane, as he was talking to a person who was not there.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 28 (The Madness of Mr. Crouch) *Bartemius Crouch Sr. became insane after continual usage of the Imperius Curse on him by Lord Voldemort. When Harry Potter and Viktor Krum found him on the edge of the Forbidden Forest in 1995, he wildly shifted back and forth between coherence and statements to his surroundings, and believed it was several months earlier and he was dictating instructions to his assistant, Percy Weasley. *Bartemius Crouch Jr. was considered insane by Cornelius Fudge, and therefore his testimony was not credible.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 36 (The Parting of the Ways) Though his confession was true, Crouch demonstrated his instability with his deranged look throughout his interrogation, and Harry proclaimed him mad for showing glee at killing his father.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 35 (Veritaserum) *Having drank the Drink of Despair, Kreacher, Regulus Black and Albus Dumbledore all became tortured by hallucinations of their worst fears, driving them temporarily insane. *Broderick Bode was enchanted to steal the prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney regarding Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, but only those about whom a prophecy is made can remove it from its shelf in the Hall of Prophecy without suffering madness.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 37 - (The Lost Prophecy) Nevertheless, Bode's madness was apparently temporary and he apparently would have recovered had he not been assassinated by Devil's Snare disguised as a Flitterbloom to prevent him from revealing what he knew.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 26 - (Seen and Unforeseen) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Wizard of the Month'' *''Pottermore'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Notes and references Category:Ailments Category:Psychology